Anna Kateridge
Name: Anna Kateridge Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Student Council, Leisure Reading, Debating Appearance: Anna always has a laid back, lazy look across her face, with her small ears and petite nose. Her blue eyes always appear sleepy and usually are only open halfway. Her sense of style actually reflects a prim and proper sense of mind but this is wiped away by her very bad posture. 5'2", 146lbs, and her body looks fairly weak. Her smile, unsurprisingly, looks even lazier than anything else about her, as if she couldn't be bothered putting up the effort to smile. Her brown hair only reaches down to her ears. Anna's atire usually consists of simply clothing, such as plain skirts, plain shirts, and plain shoes. She's not a logo person. Biography: Anna's life story is nothing special or exciting. Born and raised on Stonegate Island in Highland Beach, Anna was born into considerable wealth and had a considerably easy life and upbringing, at least compared to other kids she travelled through school with. She never got into fights or scuffles, and her life experience was very much limited. Her parents, Frasier and Rhiannon, were both born into wealthy families, and as such could afford the best education and the best jobs - a heart surgeon and English professor respectively. 'Rich' is an understatement when trying to describe how rich the Kateridge family (Frasier's parents, specifically) is. They would never really care too much about what Anna thought about life, her motivation or lack thereof. Predictable for someone in her standing of life, there's nearly no direction for her. Nothing to steer her, nothing to look forward to. She's not spoiled, just unmotivated - she's never worked a day in her life. Rather than attend a private school like most of her parents friends children would, they sent her to an average Highland elementary school, not wanting to waste the money. As such, she never really orbited around other rich kids, since they weren't as obvious and common at a public school such as hers. The friends she made were few and far between, and the teachers would often talk about how odd of a girl she was, as though she was somewhere else in class. By Secondary School, however, she would end up inside the popular crowd - many aquaintances, few friends. She never went out of her way to become a socialite (some nights she prefers to just read and chat to her Facebook Friends rather than go out), and as rich popular kids go, she was very non-conformist, not in a rebellious sort of fashion, but she thought there's no real point in pretending to be something she's not. As far as her education goes, "unremarkable" and "adequate" are good words to describe her marks. She hovers around the average marks in all subjects except for Mathematics and Algebra in which she silently excels. She's also a member of stand-out clubs that allow her to speak - mainly, Student Council and Debating club. Some would say she's terrible, as any points she tries to get across are lost in a cascade of "nonsense", but it's a spot of fun for her either way. She isn't a normal girl, but such a characteristic hasn't stopped her from getting around school. Most people would likely remember her as 'so-and-so's' girlfriend, since it's very true that she's had a long list of boyfriends. With her 'go-with-the-flow' way of going about life, she would get bored of partners very quickly and move on. Advantages: Having never really cared much about life, Anna could possibly be one of the only people going into the game not worrying for her life. People she'd know at least would trust her, seeing as how her talkative nature ensures that she's more-or-less an honest person in their eyes. Disadvantages: Hurting people is just not in Anna's nature. Her father's job is all about saving lives, and that's an attitude her parents managed to impose onto her. Even if she wanted to kill, she would be too hesitant (or lazy) to go through with it. Pain is not something Anna is used to, and even the smallest scrape on her knee could send her into hysterics. Original Profile: http://sotf.wikia.com/wiki/Anna_Kateridge Designated Number: Female Student No. 07 --- Designated Weapon: Beretta M92F Conclusion Well my dear, SOTF is pain and is hurting people, so you'd better get over your scruples in a hurry, or it won't be you using that gun of yours. The above biography is as written by Brackie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: April Stone Collected Weapons: Allies: '''Glen Bole, Benjamin Latimer '''Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Anna, in chronological order. Pregame: *Bitches Lovve WWhales Second Chances V1: *Electric Sun *From Pain, Awakening *This One Goes Out to the One I Left Behind Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anna Kateridge. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters